


Gods of the Dead

by AnnSnape



Series: Larry stuff [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Camping, Happy Ending, Human Denise, Human Gemma, Human Liam, Human Niall, Human Theo, I guess a little bit, I will add more! just not now..., Light Angst, Love, M/M, OT5, Other, Smut, Violence, Zombie Anne, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Greg, Zombie Zayn, and, bad humans, implying death but no one dies because zombies, kind of, mention of rape but just once and not that explicit and I marked it!!!, we will get, what are Harry and Louis?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh shit..." What did happen?! I was in a city. But everything what was left were ruins. "How did I get here?" I see around, helpless. What do I do next? Go outside? See if I can find someone! </p><p>au where Harry wakes up in a zombie apocalypse and hears voices in his head. Louis is somewhere, Zayn is a brainless Zombie (at the beginning) and Liam and Niall try to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo  
> I´m not good at writing and my English is not the best. Please tell me the mistakes I do so I can improve my language. I hope you like it :)

Throb throb throb. I hear it in my head. It hurts a lot. I try to open my eyes. Bright light surround me which makes the headache worse. I sit down on whatever I lied on. My sight is weak. Everything seems blurry for a moment. I´m in a kind of Laboratory and look around but nobody is there.

I walk around and find a door. The door brakes down. The next room is devastating. I lean against the wall and try to walk through the room. I see lot of things on the floor and almost fall over some stone? I don´t know what it is. 

Somehow I stand on the other side of the room, before the next door. I open it and find myself in a corridor. Also devastating. I smell some smoke and can hardly breath but I go on. The most rooms I come along were other Laboratories. Finally, I get near a window. 

“Oh shit…” What did happen?! I was in a city. But everything what was left were ruins. “How did I get here?” I see around, helpless. What do I do next? Go outside? See if I can find someone!


	2. Part 1.1

After a long walk I finally stand outside of the building. I took about an hour to find my way through it. The sun shines strong in the middle of the sky. So it is midday, good to know.

The city looks so old. I drag myself along the streets but I see no one. How can be a city so…dead? I sit down on a stone. My view blurry again and my headache gets worse as long I walk in the sunshine. I sweat, my head hurts so much. I close my eyes and lay my head in my hands. That was the moment I hear the voices. ´Where a-are yoou? Help uss!´

I shudder and stand up. My legs are weak. Suddenly I hear a loud screeching and see a big car come along my way. Gun shots… many of them. Someone shouts and people run. So many things happen at one moment. Someone grabs my wrist and push me on the ground.

I moan out in pain but my head get push on the ground. I hear more gun shots. “Liam! On the right!” I hear a female voice. The body above me turn around. More shots. “We need to get out of this. Do you see the others?!” The guy above me shouts. “Wait… yes! I see them! Run!”  
“Stand up man!” The man says to me and take my wrist again. I only can see white and the silhouette from the man in front of me. I ran. I get lift up and in the next moment I see the sky. People shouts and I hear the last gun shots. After a few minutes I only hear the motor of the car I´m on.

I wake up. My head is heavy like the rest of my body. “Liam I thinks he wakes up. Now it´s your turn.” Someone sits beside me and stroke my head. “Hey buddy. How are you?” I hear a low voice. “Where…am I?” God my voice sounds terrible. “You are save and in a little camp we built up. What´s your name? “My...my name?” I think about that. I try to remember my name. An image appears in front of my eyes briefly. A man with blue eyes. ´Harreh!´ I hear in my head. The voice makes my stomach warm. “My name is… Harry… I think” “Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Liam.”

“What did you do in the city. Don´t you know it is dangerous?” Liam ask. “I don’t remember. I woke up in a building… I-I don´t know.” Tears come up and I begin to cry. What the hell is happening. “Why is it dangerous?” Liam laugh “Are you serious?!” He looks amused but I can´t smile at the moment. “You are…” “Yes of course I am!” Liam is socked.

“Can I come in?” a voice comes from outside. “Come in Niall.” A guy comes in with a big plate on his hands. “I have some food for you two. Oh you are awake! I´m Niall.” “Harry…” “Nice to meet you Harry! Man you look terrible! What happened in the City Liam?” “He almost got killed by Zombies.” “Really? Harry you need to be more careful or you will be one of them soon.” “Wait…Zombies? Liam what happend?” I look to Liam, I have no idea what Niall and Liam talk about. “What is he talking about?” Niall ask Liam. “I think he really has no idea… maybe he has amnesia?” “Weird.”

“Now please can someone explain what is happening?” I slowly sit up on the uncomfortable bed I´m on. “Short version?” Niall ask and I nod. “Ok. Zombie apocalypse since a year or so. Many people died. Some of us could manage to build up a new town for every living human. We are an outside troop to find stuff in big cities. The big guy here is Liam and before the shit started he was a boxer. I was in prison because I like to take stuff that´s not mine. Unfortunately, I´m very got at it.” Niall smiles wide. 

“And I should believe you? Zombie apocalypse? Really?” “Believe whatever you want boy. But it is happening. I need to go Li. See you!” Niall wave at us and leaves.

I look at Liam. “Is this really real?” “Yes Harry it is. Do you want to come with us? It´s not good to be alone.” I nod. Of course I don´t want to be alone! But why was I in this building in the first place and didn´t acknowledge this situation?


	3. Part 1.2

We only stayed one night in the camp but I didn´t sleep well. The whole night I hear voices. “Help us!” and “Don´t go away!” screams in my head. I just closed my eyes again when Liam woke me up. “Harry hurry up! Zombies are here!” The first shots resound.   
As fast as I could I run with Liam to the jeeps. People try to safe everything they could while others kill the Zombies. I help to pack everything on the jeeps. A few times I turn around to see what is happening. Niall just kill another of the Zombies. He smiles, at least he has fun.   
After some time, my stomach begins to turn around. It is too much for me and the voices get louder and louder. Screams.

Without my notice, Liam lift me up to the jeep and we finally drive away. After my headache get better I look around. We drive on a road “Where do we go?” I ask Liam who sits next to me. “To one of our safe points. It´s a kind of old boat house but on land.”   
The drive is long and it is midday. I spoke with Liam and Niall and learned that a big group of people came together and built a new home. Liam and Niall are now in the outdoor troop. They collect can-food and every kind of arm they can find in the cities. Also other important stuff to build houses. 

Finally, we arrive at the old boat house and I help to unpack. Liam is really nice he talks to me the whole time. He talks about his life before the Zombies as a boxer and asks question about my previous life (what I could not answer because I have no memories of it). But something is odd. Something is wrong.

The first night we stay is cold. I lay down and try to sleep which is not very easy after everything that happened. I hear people talking and my head still hurts. I feel that someone sits next to me. “How are you?” Liam asks. “Fine… I guess. You?” “Good just a little tired.” We sat in silent a few moments. “Harry I can imagen that this is very scary for you and if you want to talk I´m here ok?” Liam begins to pat my hair. “I´m fine… can I sleep now?” I turn around with the back to Liam. “Ok…night.”   
I could hear the sadness in his voice but I don´t want to talk. I need time to think and I feel that I miss something…or someone? My headache gets worse again and I try to still my mind. Finally, I fell asleep. 

The next morning is way more relaxed that the previous one. Liam said that I should rest but I want to help. At midday I go with a group to bring wood for the campfire. Everything went well until I have the pull to something. I can´t stop think about it. It feels so right to left the group. Without thinking my feet carry out the indirect order but a woman holds me back. “Are you stupid? Stay with the group or you will die!”   
After we got back I stay in the house the rest of the day. I don´t trust me. I can´t just go…I will die…right? 

After nightfall I hear laugher outside. I´m the only one who stays inside and the others allow themselves a funny night. I see the door opens and Liam goes inside. “Harry! Where are you? You should come outside too!” He stays in front of me and holds a beer in my direction. “Want some?” “No thanks…” I answer. “Come on Harry! Have some fun with us.” “I think I pass.”   
Liam sits next to me and a little too close I think. I smell alcohol. He lays an arm around me and talks right into my ear. “Come on sweetheart. It is just the half of fun without you.” I immediately push him away. “No, I want to sleep.” Liam stands up and looks hurt and angry at the same time. “Then don´t…” he mutters and left the house.

Now I start to feel tired, alone and sad. I don´t want to be alone. But Liam feels wrong. Everything feels so wrong. I lay down again and try to sleep to avoid these feelings. Later I fall asleep while the others have fun outside.   
Darkness. Everything is dark. I try to find my way through it but I don´t know where to go. “Come to us!” “Come here!” “Don´t let us alone!”. These Voices scream into my ears but I can´t reach them. “Where should I go!” I scream to them. I feel so scared. I want to help but not alone. I´m too weak. 

I have the urge to cry but then I hear him. The one voice. A light and calm one and I feel safe immediately. “Harry.” He says. I look up but only see darkness. “Don´t cry love.” I feel warm and something caress my cheek. “I´m here love. Always. Be strong for me.” “Where? Where are you?” “Right here love.”   
I still see nothing but I don´t need to. My body heats up. I´m safe and grave closeness. I know I´m alone but I can feel him now. I feel him everywhere. He touches me and I moan. I want more. “Eager are we?” He giggles. “Don´t tease…” I murmur. “Never love.” I feel a kiss on my neck. The need grows bigger in my lower region. I moan more until the feelings overwhelm me. 

I wake up and know exactly what mess I´ll find in my pants if I look down. I still feel very calm and relaxed but I need to wash myself. I sit up and see everyone is sleeping. I sneak outside to the river nearby. Good for me no one saw me and I can be alone. I undress and walk in the cold river. 

After short time I feel the pull again. This time it is calling me even stronger. I can´t ignore it anymore. I have to go…   
I dress again, after I´m finish, and follow the urge. Follow the voices. Follow this feeling of… home?


	4. Part 2.1

The night became sunrise and sunrise became midday. I walked where the Voices send me to. Now that I´m hungry and sleepy I just want to rest and the Voices seems to let me have it. After wandering around I arrive at a small camp but no one were there. That what I thought at first. On the second view I saw them. The dead bodies. Two tents and three dead bodies lying outside. 

I want to puke. I turn around to run away from this scene but the dead literally surrounded me. I mean the fucking Zombies. My head screams out my own obviously death but I can´t move at all. I´m completely still. Nothing happening. The Zombies stay on their side I stay on mine. No movement.

I step back slowly in the middle of the camp and wait. But still nothing is happening. My anxiety goes down by every minute. I look around trying to blind out the dead bodies. I detect food and water. My stomach growls and my throat is dry. I allow myself to move towards it and to my luck I don´t die on the way. 

After I eat my body just want some rest. I need to sleep but I don´t think I could when the Zombies are nearby. On the other side I have no way out of this. I´m trapped. I look to the tents. One was totally damaged but the other one not. I go to it and look in it. Great. Another dead body. A young man with short black hair and a gorgeous face. Very lovely but dead. 

With the rest force I have I pull him out of the tent and close the zip on it. I´m surrounded by Zombies and in a tent what can easily be taken down. With nothing to lose I lay down and try to think about something different. I close my eyes and…

I need a few seconds to order my thoughts after I wake up. I´m alive and still in the, unbroken, tent. I can feel the present of the living dead outside and hear eating noises. I prepare myself for the worse and was right. In the moment I open the zip I see the black hair guy eating one of the dead bodies.

I immediately close up the tent again. It is hard not to puke and I have struggle to control my breath. Closing my eyes helps but I can´t close them forever. I have to go outside again. Carefully, I open up the zip again. The now-zombie thing still kneels in front of his previous friend but has his eyes on me. Both of us doesn´t move. 

I go out as slowly as I can. I have the fears of my life and my legs feels like jelly. My heart beat is fast. When I thought that I´m out of the danger the Zombie begins move, also slowly but he goes to me. The Zombie looks in my eyes while he walks to me. My body is paralyzed I should run but I can´t. I think I´m about to cry. 

Now he stands right in front of me. The Zombie sniffs me and I believe he bites me every second and he did. The Zombie bites my arm and it hurts. The sharp pain of sinking teeth into my skin. I scream but no voice left my throat. Adrenalin pups through my body and I try to pull my arm away. I ran and somehow I´m in this stupid tent again. 

I sink on the ground and hold my arm in pain. My head is on standby my instincts rules about my body. I don´t know what is happening. After I calm down my first thought is to look at the wound. Less blood than I expect. Not enough for this big wound. But at the same time I notice that this wound is almost healed. I close my eyes is disbelieve but after I open them up again the wound is gone. Only a little bit of blood is there I saw before.   
Still not knowing what is happening I try to order my thoughts but suddenly I notice some whimpering. Outside. It sounds heartbreaking. I look out of the open tent and see the Zombie boy on the ground kneeling there with his arms wrapped around his head and his head on the ground. The whimpers come from him. This creature looks more scared than even I am!

I concentrate on the Zombies behaviour but nothing else happens. I begin to hear a small Voice in my head. Not like the others I normally hear. “…nononono…” The Voice gets a little bit louder “don´t leave! Sorry. I´m sorry…nonono…sorry, so sorry.” I´m so confused but I begin to feel sympathy and kind of want to comfort him… “hurt, I hurt. Nonono sorry, sorry please… don´t…leave…me…alone…” I really don´t know what to do. Should I go? No, I can´t just leave. I should! But it feels so wrong… 

“Hey.” I say. I thought nothing would happened but the Zombie-boy froze. The Voice is away too but I feel frightened but the weird part was that it was not me who really felt it. I know that I´m in the better condition. “Everything is alright. No one is hurt.” What am I doing? “I´m not leaving…” The Zombie looks up. I hear a Voice saying “You…hurt…” I look at my arm and show it to him. “No, I´m not. See?” He looks at my arm.   
Silent. We both look at each other. “I´m sorry…” The Voice said. I begin to believe that the Voice is definitely the words that this Zombie is saying and it almost overwhelms me. I can hear him and he is apologizing to me! I nod. “It´s ok. Don´t worry.” Same for me… “Not mad?” The Zombies says in my head. “…no…” I say. 

The Zombie-boy is now kind of smiling and it looks weird but on an odd way totally adorable. I´m still in the tent and I don´t know If I should go out now or not. I stay inside. None of us does something until my stomach begins to growl awkwardly. I have no idea what time it is but now that I´m calm I have a big urge to eat something. 

I look around the camp and see a few food cans I could open and eat. If I only was brave enough to leave this damn tent. Suddenly the Zombie stands up and does the strangest thing ever. He goes to the food cans and open one. He put everything on a plate he finds and brings it to me with a spoon. Like seriously. A Zombie brings me food. 

Confused but happy about it, I begin to eat. The Zombie sits a few steps away from me and watches me. After I ate I take a few minutes to think about what just happened. “Sooo…”, I begin, “you can reply to me-..right?” The Zombie still looks at me. “I can hear you…” he says in my head. Great. What next? He can clearly understand me. But what now? Name… a name would be great so I ask him about his name. “Name?... I´m… Zayn.” “Your name is Zayn?” The Zombie nod. 

Well, that is at least a beginning…


	5. Part 2.2

I don’t trust the situation. It seems that the Zombie is friendly. I really should start to call him Zayn. Well Zayn seems friendly but still… I tried to talk to him and like I thought he was camping with previous friends. We didn’t talk that much because it is still hard for Zayn to do. 

I see the sun right in the middle of the sky when I become very tired. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I hope Zayn stays friendly…  
I slept dreamless until I find myself again in totally darkness. I know I’m still asleep but I’m not alone. I try to look around. (What a great idea if you only see black.) I get nervous “Who are you?” I said bravely. “It’s just me love.” He answers. I immediately calm down “Why can’t I see you?”.  
“Because you can’t remember me love.”  
I feel very guilty. “Why?”  
“I will tell you when you found me love and don’t worry. You will find me eventually.”  
I feel warm hands on my back which wanders around my waist and holds me close. A body presses behind me and warms me. I lean my head back. I feel light kisses on my exposed neck. “I miss you” whispers the unknown man. To my surprise I can feel what he means. The hole in my heart aches. “Miss you too...” I say back.  
The warm hands from him wanders down my belly to my hips. He pulls them back and I feel his hips and hard member pressing on my bum and I start to move naturally. A familiar moan comes from the man. “I wish you would be already her love.”  
“Tell me where you are.”  
“I don’t know where I am. You have to find me Haz. I know you can do that.”  
“How?”  
“Feel me”, he just says and he wrapped his hand around my manhood. He wanks me off and it feels so right. I need more of his touch of his presents. I whimper, “Lou...” I don’t know why I cum so quickly but it feels amazing. I miss him so much. “I see later Harry-bear.” and I wake up well rested with his giggles in my mind and a strong pull into the direction I have to go to find him. 

Of course I have cum in my pants and it feels awful. Without being worried any more I go out of this stupid tent and see Zayn having a little last meal of his ...friends… . I look around and begin to pack a few thinks. Last time I just went away on this tour but now I want to be prepared. Good that Zayn doesn’t seem to be bothered with it. I tried to clean of my pants but I really need to find a lake or some kind of thing. 

After I’m finish with packing I have a last look on everything and that go away to the direction it pulls me. “You leave me?” I hear a tiny whisper in my mind. “You know that you can follow me Zayn?” I said out loud and in the next moment I know that Zayn walks behind me like a lost puppy.  
We walk about one or two hours when Zayn ask me “Where do we go?”  
“We need to find someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Someone important.”  
...  
“Harry…”  
“Yes Zayn?”  
“It hurts...”  
I turn around and look at my Zombie-boy. “What hurts? What is wrong?” I start to worry about him and he looks at me like he would ask me about something very important.  
“The darkness… I… it hurts my mind...” Zayn goes towards me and searches for comfort. I weirdly hug him, Zombies really doesn’t look that good…  
“Zayn… can I do something to help you?” Zayn grabs my arm and before I can realize what is happening he bites me. My hearts goes faster immediately. I can’t move and my arm hurts so much I begin to cry. After Zayn lets me go I fall onto my knees. 

“I’m...sorry...but it..helps...” I look up, kind of freak out but not because of Zayn. It’s because he just surprised me. I try to calm down. “How?” I manage to say. “Your blood keeps me...awake. It helps me to stay myself...” I notice that. He speaks more fluid and his statue is more human again. “I’m sorry that I hurt you Harry.” He really does feel sorry. I stand up. “I think… it is ok Zayn. Just warn the man next time.” Zayn smiles and I feel that I do too. 

I realize that this is so weird after we start walking again. But I don’t feel worried. Yes, Zayn is a Zombie but it doesn’t matter to me.  
“Do you hear the others?” Zayn asks suddenly.  
“The others?” the other Zombies.  
“You know who I mean. They say that you don’t answer them.”  
“I… kind of try to ignore the other Voices.”  
“Why…? They are scared. You know that you can help them.”  
“What should I do? I have not idea?! Should I let them bite me to?!” I was a bit bitter. This is so new to me and the Voices scares me.  
“No...”, Zayn says, “You don’t have to let them bite you but… This hard to describe.”  
“Try to because I have no Idea why I should do that.”

Zayn says nothing for a few minutes but than, “They feel like I do. If you are a Zombie your mind is gone. You don’t think you just do. We can do nothing against that but you are different. You can hear us and gives us the chance to be heard. You are the light for us. I know it weird but why do you think I stay by your side? To bite you is just one way. I was so scared the last days but just your present makes me comfortable. Makes me more human again. I never really felt into the whole Zombie thing because of you. I could feel you and know that I have a chance to not loose myself.”

wow...that…

“Harry, if you just listen to them and answer them they don’t feel alone any more. You can give us the control we need and want. Please don’t shut them out. I now it is your decision man but please do the right thing here. We were humans too and it is bloody scary not to be.”  
I don´ t answer. It is crazy but can I really help them?


	6. Part 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mention of Rape. The part is marked so you can skip the scene!**

~Harry~

Zayn and I wandering around the forest for a few days now. Unfortunately the food I packed is now almost gone. Zayn got better. He started to eat normal food too. One of the reasons why it went gone so quickly but I don’t blame him. That he feels better is the most important part.  
Like Zayn said, I started so listen to the Voices and it is still overwhelming. I learned that Zayn and I can communicate with the other Zombies and see what the others see. It is really awesome. 

While we still walk Zayn said, “ I really don’t like it here.”  
“Why?”  
“This area makes me uncomfortable...here are other humans...somewhere.”  
I looked around. “How do you know?”  
“I see memories of them.”, Zayn looks disgust. “Good if you don’t see these. Not very pretty to see.”  
“Do you think they are still here somewhere?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where?”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“I want to go to them.”  
“Harry please don’t do that. This is a bad idea.”  
I look at Zayn, “I have to, we need more food and I would love to sleep somewhere not so hard like the bare ground.” Zayn still looks very worried.  
“If you must. All right, but without me. I stay nearby but I don’t go with you.”  
I nod, “I think this is better so. Humans are still scared of undead people.” I try to smile at him.  
“Just be careful and call us when you need help. You need to go this way to find them.”, Zayn says and waits for me to go. 

I walk a few minutes when someone attacks me. The other person is pressing me on the ground which hurts. “Who are you?” a man says. “My...name is Harry.” I say. “Where is your group?”  
“Lost them...”  
“And you are still alive? Did they expel you because you got bitten?”  
“No! I wasn’t bitten! Please I just need some help.” 

The man says nothing and then stand up again so I could too. He looks wild and unfriendly. He has a knife in his hand which he points at me. “Why should I help you?”  
“Because I’m alone with nothing?” I try. The guy looks weirdly at me. I really can’t tell what he is thinking and I begin to believe that Zayn was right and this was a stupid idea.  
“Follow me Harry.” He finally says and I do. Only one ore two minutes later we are at a camp. It looks like the one from Zayn had with some tents and a fireplace in the middle, just everything is bigger. The only different thing is that the people here are alive. “Who’s that Ben?” One of the group members ask. “That’s Harry. Found him. Wants help.”  
Like Ben before everyone looks at me weirdly. It really makes me uncomfortable. They shared some knowing looks and then went back to work. Ben turns around to me, “You can stay a little but we don’t trust you so don’t touch anything.” I nod. Ben makes a sign to follow him so I do.  
At the late evening the group sits around the camp fire and eats. I do the same and try to talk to some of them but no one wants to. Everything I get is weird looks and it scares me. I wish Zayn was here but I had to do this. We and especially Zayn need the food. 

Later in the evening an almost night I yawn, “Sleepy?” Some of the older guy asks me.  
“A little ...”  
The guy smirks. “I can show you a tent you can sleep in. Come on, follow me.” I stand up and follow the man and I can swear I feel the others looks at my back. The older guy brings me to a tent that is away from the camp fire. I almost can’t see or hear the others any more. “It’s a really big camp here.” I say. The guy don’t answers. He just opens the tent. “Thanks, I think I can do the rest alone-.” I say but the guy interrupted my speech.

**Violent scene with mention of Rape! Read or skip until the next line!**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Shut up princess.”  
The older man grabs me and push me in the tent. He followed and closed it while I’m in shock. It is dark but not too dark to see the other one. The man takes my hands and pin them above my head. I’m scared but I don’t feel anything. It happens to quickly I don’t know how to react. 

His other hand wanders around my waist and touches my private area. “You are a really pretty one, aren’t you?” he said. In the same time my body reacts with disgust and I try to fight him off. The result is, that he sits on my lap to hold my legs down and pins my hands down with more power until it hurts for me. 

My mind and by body only seems to scream “NO!” over and over but the man doesn’t care. I feel betrayed and vulnerable, I begin to cry. My body still tries to move until the guy hits me in the face. It wasn’t enough to knock me out but my body becomes still. The sharp pain on my face lets me forget for a second but also makes me feel more pathetic. “Stop moving bitch.” He spit and turns me around. “Now you will behave good princess or I have to hit your pretty face again.” 

I stay still. Just stay still. I don’t move or dare to breath. I feel how he opens my pants and tear them down with my underwear. I’m exposed to him and I cry again. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Harry is in a tent)**

I hide my face into my arms and pray to make this quick. Right in the moment were I should feel the hand of the older man I feel nothing.  
I wait but still nothing. I panic and my heart goes fast. What is happening? I wait longer and still nothing. After some point I dare to look up and the man is gone and the tent is open. I put on my trousers again and concentrate. I hear nothing. 

I go out to see and there he lies. The old man dead with a unknown Zombie above him and eating him. Normally I wouldn’t be bothered with it but now I look away and puke. Everything I ate lies in front of me and I feel sick. 

“Harry...” I hear Zayn. I turn around and look up. He gives me something to clean and some water to wash out my mouth. I don’t want to talk and Zayn understands. He helps me up and brings me to the camp fire which is still on. No one is here any more but I see blood lanes. “Don’t worry they are all gone.” Zayn says while he pulls me into a hug.  
I notice that Zayn begins to become warmer and smells more human. His skin got better too. I nuzzle into his hug and feel better and safe. “I’m sorry...” I mumble. “It’s ok Harry. We are here now.” Right after that I fell asleep. 

~Zayn~

(Hours before)

It’s been hours since Harry went to these Humans. I don’t feel good with that. It is wrong. I can’t just sit around here and concentrate my mine on the others. It hurts but I succeed. I can feel that here are a few Zombies around me and the camp. Most of them are hiding. I managed to send them around this bloody human camp. I still have the feeling that something will happening and now we are prepared for that. 

It is dark but we are not bothered with that. We can see where we are because we still feel Harry. Suddenly we lose the contact with Harry and I listen up. While I try to find Harry, another presents tries to contact me. “ZAYN!” an angry voice with a weird accent screams in my head. “GET HIM OUT OF THERE!”

Without any more command every Zombie burst towards the camp and attacks. My body seems to move on his own while I rip a guy in half. I try to fight my way to Harry but I don’t know where to go. “NO!”, Harry screams into all of our heads. The mass gets angrier and I sprint towards him. I arrive while I see an older man fight with another Zombie woman. He almost rips her head off but I push my fist into his back and I don’t know how but I can feel that my hand comes out of his front side. 

We are angry and I let him feel it that. I pulled my hand out and know that the Zombie Lady will take care of his body. A moment later I see Harry coming out of the tent and he pukes. I grab the best things I could find to help and go to him. “Harry...” I say and he looks up to me. I give him the things and, after he is clean again, I bring him to the fire to warm him up. The others took the bodies into the wood to eat them in peace. 

Harry seems to notice, “Don’t worry they are all gone.” I say and pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry...” He mumble. “It’s ok Harry. We are here now.” I said and he fall asleep.  
It is over and Harry is save. I try to connect with the very powerful Voice again. After I think I got him I say to him that Harry is save now. “I know… Thanks, keep him that way. We see us in a few days.” The Voice answers. 

I feel exhausted and try to sit more comfortable without waking up Harry. I feel the other Zombies around us. I calm down when I know that the area is safe again.  
I see the Zombie Lady who helped me. The seems to be full. “Feeling better?” she whispers in my mind. I nod, “Yes”. She smiles. It is good to know that the other Zombies getting a clearer mind too.


	7. Part 2.4

~Anne~  
It’s been a year since I became like this. With no memories I wander around to finally find my purpose. For a long time I could feel nothing but hunger. Only seeing the darkness in front of my eyes and acting on my instincts. 

It starts slowly when everyone begins to feeling a little sparkle. A hint of hope for everyone. It got stronger by everyday and many of us started to think again. Finally I could see the world with my own eyes again and if I could cry I definitely would have done it.  
Sometimes I hear child laugher in my mind. I know that these children are important to me and I have to hold on to them. Even if I don’t remember them.  
But we are walking now with the light that helps us. There is another on of us with him. He is even stronger. We follow in the dark and we start to feel again. The urge to protect our light. 

I didn’t remember my past until the day our light was in danger.  
We all heard the aggressive voice of a worried man who told us to safe the light. We obeyed and attacked the humans. We killed everything we could reach until we finally heard our light again, “NO!”. It was near me and I was the first one to find him.  
A ugly human tried to hurt him. I grabbed the human and with help we could finally kill him. While I ate him I could see the young boy who was our light. His face so familiar it hurts in my chest. Even if it hurts I needed to hold on it. 

After the ugly human was more than dead I needed to see the boy once again. I know that I met him before… where?  
I went to the fire and the moment I saw the boy sleeping I remember. This little boy, my boy. Memories from the past came over me. Him sleeping, playing with his older sister...my daughter. My chest still hurts but it was a good feeling. 

“Feeling better?” I ask our strongest member. He nod and confirmed.  
After all this time in the darkness I finally remember the past, my family and me. 

~Harry~  
We stay multiple days in the camp. Now are more Zombies around me beside Zayn. At first I was scared but now I feel confided around them. They don’t want to do any harm, at least not to me.

But we all know we have to move on. So we do. We also leave the woods at some point and find our self on a road with little hills around us. The air is fresh when we arrive at an old town. It seems that no human still lives here. On the other side I know that we are not alone. I can feel **him** stronger than ever. 

I become impatient. I lead the group into the town until we stand before big house. It is white with a black roof. “Is he here?” Zayn asks. I nod, “Yes. He is. I go alone, ok?.”  
“Sure, we see if we can find some place to stay for a while.” 

So I go to the main door and my body vibrates. I can’t wait and open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is even the second part over. I just want to say thanks to everyone who still reads it. It's not very good and Zombie stories are not popular in this fandom but I got the idea few years ago and couldn't let go of it. This will be a quite long story I just work on part 6. (remember we finished part 2 now) 
> 
> I just hope that I will not disappoint you too much. I guess I will edit the story when I'm finished. Sorry when my grammar is not that good too... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you have a great day/night xx
> 
> (and sorry that this chapter is so damn short.)


	8. Part 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it makes sense...

I step into the house and close the door. I feel him, close my eyes and let the feeling of coming home sink inside me. “Hello Hazza.”, a light raspy but deeply warm voice says. I open my eyes again and see a man in front of me. Shorter than me with sparkling blue eyes. His skin looks unhealthy greyish but it just makes is eyes more gorgeous. 

I feel tears building up in my eyes and falling down. I missed him so much it’s hurts in my chest by just seeing him. He walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. I lay my head on his shoulder and hold him close. I grave this touch and it burns on my skin but it feels so good. My hands stroke up and down on his back to hold as much as I can. 

My tears don’t stop and get worse. I breath in his scent and I’m just so happy. We stay like this for a few minuets until he holds my face with his hand. We are face to face looking in each other eyes. “I missed you...” I whisper fearful. “Oh hazza.” The man says before he kisses me. My brain goes off and I pull his hips closer to me. The kiss is desperate, long and slowly. Very slowly. I taste every inch of his mouth and take my time to remember it. 

It it incredible. I start moving my hands on him and massage his bum. It fits perfectly in my hands and feels so right. He moans in my mouth and the kiss gets a little more intense. I definitely want more and grab him with more force. He starts to rub himself on me which let me moan too. 

“We should go upstairs.” He says after breaking the kiss. I nod and follow him. We go into a big bedroom. No furnisher beside a grand bed with a bedside table and a window in the background. I push the man on the bed, sit on his lab and continue kissing him. His hands pulls me out of my clothes and I do the same to him. I want him as close as possible as soon as possible. 

“I waited so long for this.” he says when he press himself on me from behind, we both are naked. He holds me close and ruts himself slowly against my arse while stroking my own manhood. He kisses my neck and shoulder. I don’t think clearly, too overwhelmed. He tights his grab around my cock and goes faster. “Moan for me love.” He says into my ear and I do. It doesn’t take long until I come on his hand while he comes moments later over my back. 

While we come down from the high we cuddle and enjoy each other heat. It feels right to lay beside him and feel his breath against my neck. Feeling that this hole in my heart is finally filled and this familiar feeling of home sets my body into a peaceful state. I fall asleep.

When I wake up I’m again face to face to the man of my dreams. He is awake too and smiles wide. “Hello Hazza. How did you sleep?” His voice makes me shiver in excitement and I blush. “Good and you?” “Very good.” he says while kissing me softly. We lie there a long time just looking each others in the eyes. 

“I remember nothing.” I burst out. He still smiles at me but now with a hint of sadness. “I know dear Harry. I know. But don’t worry I will tell you everything. Just let us eat something before we talk. I’m fucking hungry.” I giggle and nod. “Sure, I’m hungry myself.” 

The most things in the house doesn’t work. One year without civilization leaved his marks. But we make the best out of it. We sit in the living room on a sofa with a bowl of warm can food. “Sorry it isn’t not more.” “It’s al right.” I answer.   
“So...”, he starts, “What do you remember?” I think about it but unfortunately: “I remember nothing from before the whole Zombie thing. I woke up in a city in a kind of laboratory.”   
“Do you remember my name?” I look down in shame. “...no...” I feel like crying.

“It’s ok love. My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m your husband and lover since we were kids. We meet in kindergarten and never let go from each other after that.” Louis smiles like he seems to recall his memories.   
“I’m sorry that I don’t remember. But why did I lost them in the first place?” 

“That’s kind of difficult to explain and hard to believe. The reason why you lost your memories is the same reason why a bunch of undead people wander around the town right now.”   
I just look at him not knowing what he could mean. 

“I will explain it. But please don’t freak out or something. So. It began a year ago before the Zombie thing started, so for us two years ago. We were happy just bought our own house after living in a cheap apartment for years. We were ready to start a family and everything when suddenly I fall into a coma without any reasons. Just in the middle of the day. I woke up a few days later but in the meantime the doctors detected a tumour in my brain. One of the bad kind. 

“I don’t remember everything about it to be honest. It was a shit time. It couldn’t be removed and no therapy worked. We didn’t even know where it comes from! So after month the doctors told us that I only would live for a few weeks or month when I’m lucky. It was horrible. To see my family and especially you broken and with no hope…  
“I was ready to die but then some man came up to me. Told me he could help me if I would try a new therapy. At the end I think I should have said no and just died. I fucking saw the dead pool film just a day before I should have known that it was a stupid idea!... 

“Anyway I said yes and I was brought to another building into a laboratory. They said they would inject me a new virus what would be mixed with my blood a few hours and then it could kill the tumour, but it could also have side effects. Well I was dead this or another way so I said fuck it and did it. I fell into another coma and when I woke up I was healed. But also my skin looked like it does now. They also said my cells were frozen in time. Undead you could say. It was a huge successes for them...

“Nothing was wrong until you had a car accident. You should have died too Harry. We both should have died like some fate shit but after my decision both of us survived. But like I said, of course something went wrong. 

“While you were in coma, the virus injected into you like it was by me, everyone went crazy. I only was told what happened weeks after it. Some people thought it was a good idea to sell the immortal-virus to different companies also food companies and infected almost the whole country. But it was a depleted version of the virus I got so something different happened then. Zombies. 

“Just like in the fucking films and comics. So about the half of the population became Zombies. Everyone got crazy about it and I did too. At the end I found myself in this town here. So much happened I just stayed here. I met people they went on or died. The months where hectic. After the government failed to handle the situation the people did it themselves and built a new city. You heart from it. 

“And than. After a year of crazy shit you woke up. Normally the virus just stays a few hours in your blood system but no one ever woke you up. I guess at some point you body adsorb it completely. You absorb the unknown virus a year long and where in a coma so your body could easily start to work with it and changing your body and mind. 

“I thought I would never see you again in this chaotic time but when I heard you in my mind I freaked out. At first there was just me. Undead with abilities I don’t even now yet completely. Than the brainless Zombies who got the depleted version of the virus what made them into monsters and you. You, Harry, who absorb it completely and became some kind of a cool x-men.”


	9. Part 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short...

5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. I say nothing. What should I say? My whole world is a disaster! “I don’t know what to say.” I confess. Louis still only looks at me. “I know it’s much Haz. Take your time.” … “What are we doing now?” I finally ask him. Louis thinks about it. It seems that he doesn’t know it himself, which he confirms “I never thought about what happens next. Before you woke up I had nothing. Thought I would be alone the rest of my life...” 

This broke my heart. Louis alone...no this is so wrong. I go to him and hug him. I hold him like I would never let go. We stay silent. Even if I can’t remember what he told me I can feel my love for him. I want to stay by his side, protect him and every one else. I think about how I helped Zayn and the others. So many people still need help. “Louis I want to help.”  
“Who?”  
“All of them. I can here them in my head Lou. I can feel what you and them feel. It hurts and I want to help to make it stop… I helped Zayn and now he feels better. Everyone who came with me feels better but it’s not enough. People still gets hurt. Family’s got separated like we did. Do the Zombies even remember they love ones? Do they miss them? I would and did. I want to help them remember. To make them more human again...”  
“Then we should do that, love.”

~Liam~  
“TAKE THAT BITCH” Niall shouts in my ear. “Niall we just play cards. Calm down...”, Gemma said. “Yeah, but I won. AGAIN.” Niall said proudly. “That’s just your fake Irish luck...” Lottie murmurs.  
“Hey, I heard that!”  
“Good, you should hear that!” Lottie mocks him.  
Gemma and I laugh. We could never have a quite time without them fighting and it’s fun to be honest.  
I continue looking at Niall and Lottie while Gemma gets silent. “What do you thinking?” I ask her carefully. Gemma is sad often . She lost her whole family in this year. Lottie’s Family took her in but it wasn’t the same. I know that. “I just thought about the situation. Zombie attacks got less. I don’t know what I should think about it.” Lottie looks up. “Mum said that they wander up north. It’s quite strange...”  
Lottie’s mother, Mrs. Tomlinson or Jay for her friends and family, is the leader of the new city. She is strong, confided and kind. When even she finds is strange… what could that mean?

Suddenly: “Miss. Tomlinson?” a woman said. We looked at her. “What is it?” We were tense. “You should come to the Laboratory, miss.” We all get up and follow the woman and Lottie. “What happened?” Lottie asks. “Nothing bad… but weird. We thought you should look at it. The Zombies...acting weird.”

We arrive at the Laboratory. On one side there were the desks from the doctors and scientist. On the other side is the prison where the Zombies we captured are in. Jay said that it would be a good idea to study them, to get more information about them. The woman stops right before the prison. “Do you see?” We look at the Zombies. All of them stood in one corner. “And?” I ask. “Well, that what you see is unnatural for them. They never did that. Normally they wander around the jail. Moan a little and being always hungry. But now? They just stand in the corner! Doing nothing...”

“I will tell Mother.”, said Lottie, “Call us when something else happens. Ok?” The woman nods.  
Gemma and Lottie goes to tell Jay. I want to go to but notice that Niall still stands before the bars. He looks at the Zombies and I know what’s up. “Niall. Come we should go...” He looks at me, his eyes watering. “I know but… it just hurts to see him… we don’t know what is happening now and… I can’t lose him again...” I pull Niall in a hug. “Everything will be fine. I think you should go to Denise and Theo...have a little family time...” Niall nods, looking down and goes quickly out of the room. It’s hard for him to be here. I take a last look in the jail at Niall’s brother. I just hope that I’m not wrong...


	10. Part 4.1

~Louis~  
It’s been days since Harry is here and we work really hard to help the undead. It makes him happy so I really do my best. The town is old but the Undead people really don’t need that much. We know that we need a safe base, with everything a person needs but Zayn is a big help. He is good at organising and we already have a structure of a normal life. The Zombies who are here get better fast and everyday new one came to us like moths searching for light. 

So the town is alive again...well at least how much alive undead people can be, I guess. Harry helps me with work on my own abilities too. Zayn told me that I could get a connection with him in his head. Sounds weird but is very useful. I can give commands and they listen to me. Harry said that I can reach more Zombies to walk towards us and I tried. Of course my smart boy was right. I train as much as I could, in a meditation like situation, but I easily get headaches from it. It’s hard to be honest. 

Everyday I try to reach Zombies who are more far away. Today’s the same. Finally I reach one and try to connect with it. I feel the body from the Zombie. The energy from it or him apparently. I try to connect my mind with his and get linked. Now I can see through his eyes. I thought I would just see woods again or another landscapes but this is different. Bars is the first thing I see. He is in a cage? I let him walk a little and I’m right. I see humans in a room. Look like weird scientists. The Zombie I connected with walks towards the bars and I get a better look of the room. This was the moment when the humans notices. They look at him in disbelieve and than I lost the connection. 

I see white and my head hurts like hell. I can feel that someone pets my back. I need a few minutes to see normally. “Everything good Lou?” Harry asks.   
“That was so weird...”  
“What was weird?”  
“I...the Zombie was in a cage? And there were humans...”  
Harry looks worried. I nuzzel my head on his shoulder. “I will try it again tomorrow...”  
“Ok Lou… are you tierd?”   
“No… need a cuddle...” Harry kisses my head and wraps his arms around me.   
“How was your day love?” I ask him.   
“Ok… Zayn managed to get a new food source. There is sill enough can-food and such but we will need something else when more of them gets better. It’s difficult...”   
“We will manage, love.” I begin to kiss his neck. I leave a few love bites. “Lou...”   
“Yes Harry?”  
“Can we go to the bedroom?”   
“Of course love.” 

Harry is beautiful like always. His body hot and sweaty. I push my cock in his hole and his sweet moans incite me to push harder every time. I hit his prostate. “Lou!...” he screams. I pin his hands beside his head. “I love you.” I say to him while I kiss him. Harry moan in my mouth ans he comes while I kiss his neck. I come shortly after. We cuddle in bed and being happy to hold each other. “I love you too Louis.” Harry says. I pet his hair. 

When I wake up the next day Harry is still asleep. I don’t wake him up he looks too peaceful. I make some breakfast an bring it to Harry in the bedroom. I kiss him awake. “Morning, sweetheart.” He looks up to with his beautiful eyes, “Morning Lou...”   
We eat but than Harry needs to go again. It’s still much work for him to do and I have to train more on my connection skills. After endless minutes, I finally find the same person from yesterday and link myself into his mind. 

Again the cage. But before I look around again I try something different. I let my energy flow and try to mix it with his. To be honest he doesn’t have much energy to work with but that’s normal when he is still in a low state of this Zombie being. I try to give him as much energy as I’m able to offer until I disconnect again. The headache is back and I go to bed. Days later I’m finally able to speak with him. I mix our minds again. His thoughts are stronger and clearer now. “...who are you?” He asks me. “My name is Louis. I thought you could need some help...”   
“Thanks I guess?”  
“Nothing to thanks for… what is your name?”  
“Greg… I think...”  
“Nice to meet you. How are you feeling, Greg?”  
“Numb… and lost...”  
“Don´ t worry, I’ll help you.”   
“How?”  
“I help you to find your own force again. The rest comes with your will power. You need to anchor yourself to focus on something. As long as you can do that you will train your mind and finally think normal again. Can you do that, buddy?”  
“I...yes...”   
After that we talk more and he gets better.

“...and where is the Greg guy again?” Zayn asks while we and Harry sit together. “I think he is a kind of prisoner? Outside of his cage are some humans.”   
“What are they doing to them?” Harry asks.   
“I don’t know Haz. But Greg didn’t mentioned anything bad.”  
“We should try to communicate with the humans.” Zayn says.  
“Should we?”, Harry seems worried  
“I think that might be a good idea... at least we should try it… If we really want to make a difference we need to talk with them. ”

It sounds easer than it is. Talking to Greg through his mind is one thing. But let him really speak is more difficult then I thought, for both of us. At least we get to know each other. He has a wife and a son, also a little brother. He told me after Greg starts to remember. Our progress might be very slowly but we don’t give up. 

~Greg~  
Focus. I. Need. To. Focus. It hurts so much but… he said I need to try. I feel better, we feel better. The others and I already can look in each others eyes and acknowledge the other one. That’s a step forward. 

Each time the guy, Louis, comes into my head, it gets lighter. I see outside of our prison and view the room and people. At first I only saw the body’s but now I can see the faces too. Everyday I try to make out each different person. Sometime someone is missing, I think they just went to sleep or like that.   
My development is slowly. I really try to focus but I loose it so easily. Louis said I should find me an anchor but I have no idea what it should be. While I think about it I view the room again and now some new people are here. Two females and two males. I have the feeling that they visited before. 

They talk. About us. We still acting different they say? Well yes, we feeling better so… I try to focus on they faces to I can remember them. It goes well until I view the one who is the only one who looks at me as well. Is he really looking at me? Yes… that’s weird. He looks sad but familiar. Something clicks in my mind. Niall. The boys name is Niall, my younger brother. 

I stare at him. I know that he feels it. Niall gets nervous. I walk to the bars still looking at him. Niall is saying something I can’t hear. He comes closer but the other male holds him back. I get a headache and close my eyes. 

The next time I open my eyes everything is dark. Only one light shines bright, it’s the lamp from the person who has night duty. Normally we don´ t sleep so I wait until the night flies by. Finally I see the first sunshine of the new day in one of the few windows. 

Someone knocks at the door of the room and the night guard opens it. He talks to someone and lets them in after a shortly discussion. It’s still too dark to make out who it is until they switch on the light. It’s Niall. He walks to me. We stand in front each other, only the bars between us. “Hello.”, Niall says. I can’t answer and I feel panic coming up. I’m not strong enough to talk now! “I know you can hear me. You c-can, right?” Niall voice breaks at the end. He looks sad and even sounds sad. Broken. 

I stare in his eyes, hoping he can understand. Niall closes his eyes and I see tears falling down his face. “I miss you… We all miss you. Please come back Greg, please.” It hurts in my chest. “I need you Greg. Denise needs you and Theo needs you too.”  
I hold on to one of the bars. My head is fuzzy and pictures pops up. Memories. Niall continues, “Do you hear? Please don’t let us alone again, come back.” More tears make they way down his red cheeks. His breath is unsteady. “...Gregy...” Niall stops talking and cries heavily. 

I’m furious. I can’t talk. I try so hard but no words come out. I need help from Louis. Focus. I focus on Louis’s power. He is stronger and I must take his power to talk. I have to talk now! I focus on the word I want to say and anchor myself on my memories. Suddenly I feel a waves of strength through my body. It feels good and I have the feeling that can control myself again. 

“N...Ni...Niall….”


End file.
